


Shadow Android Smut Hoogaloo

by ShadowAndroidLoveZone



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Do you lose your virginity if you give a robot a handjob? asking for a friend, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, M/M, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Porn With Plot, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robot/Hedgehog Relationships, Robot/Human Relationships, Wire Play, for a given value of "human" anyways, notice anything interesting about the chapter titles?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAndroidLoveZone/pseuds/ShadowAndroidLoveZone
Summary: Shadow discovers he is into robot-fucking while trying to conquer the world(ASMR)
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Original Character(s), Shadow the Hedgehog/Shadow Android
Kudos: 14





	1. Realization While On Board

**Author's Note:**

> So you may be thinking, what a weird fucking premise. Yep. Believe me, I know. I discovered exactly what I'm into, and it turns out it is this exact premise. For some reason, I decided to share it with the internet.  
> This series takes place in an AU after the neutral-hero ending of the Shadow the Hedgehog game (to save you a google: the one where he murders Eggman and decides that 1) he is a Shadow Android, and 2) he'll take over the Eggman Empire for himeself). Starting an empire is a tough job, so he frees the multicolored Shadow Androids from the multiplayer to help him out.  
> The first problem with this idea is that the androids' personalities are even more colorful as they are. Blue is a sweet, protective parental figure, Pink is a blind grump, Green loves being loud and Fortnite and explosions and monster trucks and every teen boy thing ever, Orange just wants to lie on the floor, Feather is a hipster dumpster fire, and Yellow is a sweet anxious bean.  
> The second problem is that, despite his initial commitment to follow through on conquering the world, Shadow gets...distracted.  
> SO BUCKLE UP AND ENJOY THE RIDE THIS IS PORN WITH SOME PLOT (BUT IF I'M HONEST NOT A WHOLE LOT)

Yellow stumbled in the control room, his hand over his torso. His voice was somewhat high for a Shadow Android, and his words had an occasional CD skip effect to them. “H-Hey, Shadow?”

Shadow glanced at him, still tapping away at the computer. “What?”

“Blue’s busy, a-and something―” He winced. “Ow. Something inside me has come loose. Can you…?" Another wince. "Ow. Can you h-help me plug it back in? I can’t see my own insides. very well.”

Shadow paused his typing and turned his head, raising a brow. Yellow was hunched over where he stood and clutching where a stomach would be, looking very much in pain.

“You can feel that?”

Yellow nodded. “Uh, uh huh. Loose wire, I think…” Another wince. “Kinda hurts. I’m...lifelike, so I have nerves, or something. Little help…?”

Shadow gave in and turned away from the computer. Wasn’t aware that they felt pain. “Alright,” he said. “Lay down or whatever you need to do so I can reach it.”

Yellow smiled, grateful. “Th-Thanks,” he said, toddling in. He stopped at Shadow’s feet, sat, and lay on his back. He wiggled his feet in the air, smiling, as Shadow knelt by him.

Shadow stared at him. “How do I…?”

“Oh, right, here.” Yellow fiddled with something on his side. It clicked, and he pulled back the furred metal shell from over his torso, exposing wires and lights and circuit boards tightly packed together. 

“Uh,” he said nervously, “I know you will be, but, careful in there…”

“Shouldn't you shut down for this?”

“I-I gotta. Ow. Gotta tell you what to look for, right?”

Shadow looked at the mass of metal and wires, a tightly-packed labyrinth of mechanics. If something was broken in there, he’d have no idea. 

“…Right. Where is it?”

“It hurts about…” Yellow gestured vaguely towards the center. “There.”

Shadow stared at that spot for wires, and reached in, gently nudging one. “This one?”

“No, uh, more to the left. No, no, that’s down.”

“Your left, or my left?”

“Uh… Mine, I think? N-No, wait, sorry, my other left. Ow!” 

“This red one?”

Yellow flinched. “Ow! Stop pulling it!”

“Couldn’t see if it was plugged in. It’s this?”

“Y-Yeah. Ow ow ow!” He tensed up, hissing from pain. “H-hurry up.”

“I can’t see what it goes to. I’m letting go of it.”

“O-Oh geez.” Yellow relaxed a little. “Okay. Uh, maybe this wasn’t the best plan.”

“This has other wires attached to it,” Shadow said, mostly to himself, “maybe…?”

He grasped it, a flat piece with a cluster of wires plugged in one end and a wound coil at the other. Yellow just about screamed.

Shadow let go and shot his hand back out. “What was  _ that?” _

“O-Oh...” He took a few breaths, something like a rubber sack in his insides moving in a strangely organic way to allow them. “Sorry. I don’t know. That, that felt strange.”

“It might plug into that, if that piece also hurts.”

“I…guess so?” He said hesitantly. “But it didn’t  _ hurt,  _ exactly…” Yellow shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know. See if it’s got a spare plugin?”

Shadow nodded, and reached in again. He just brushed the side of it and Yellow shivered and gasped.

He grasped it, and tried to turn it slightly to look for holes. “Hold still.” 

“T-Trying–!” Yellow’s legs tried to stop themselves from thrashing. “O-Oh…”

Moving it with all the stuff plugged into it was cumbersome; he can’t bend all those wires without feeling like he’s going to break or unplug something. “I’ll stop in a second, try to hold on.”

Maybe if he moved it this way, it would let him see better... He shifted it in his hand to look.

Yellow squealed, quivering. “D-Do that again!”

That did not sound like an expression of pain. “What?”

He looked at Yellow’s face and saw gooey bliss. Shadow glanced down at the thing in his hand, and then back up at him.

“…What is this thing doing to you?”

“I, I dunno, but…” Yellow moaned. “Oh, but it feels  _ really _ nice.”

“Erm…” He had a growing sense of embarrassment, not really wanting to think too much about exactly why. Shadow withdrew his hand. ”I’m letting it go now.”

“Aw, c’mon, Shadow…” Yellow frowned. “It feels good…”

“That one wire’s still hurting, isn’t it?”

“It doesn’t hurt when you rub that thing.”

“That, ah… That doesn’t solve the problem.”

“It’ll keep me from going ‘ow ow ow’ the whole time?”

Shadow paused. Unfortunately, that made sense. 

“Are you sure we shouldn’t just get Blue?”

“When I last saw him, he was in the repair room taking care of Green. Green did. Something dumb. I heard s-something about an explosion. Blue’s super busy.”

“I really don’t know where to plug that in.”

“It should be close! Like right next to it. It usually hurts in two spots when this happens, and the pain’s just in one spot.”

Shadow continued talking a little frantically, running out of excuses. “It made you…thrash around too much.”

“I’ll have trouble staying still. Either way?” Yellow cocked his head on the floor. “What’s the matter?”

“Er… Nothing, but…”

“Don’t worry, you’ve got it! You can do it. Just the one wire and– Ow.” He winced, though he tried to keep smiling. “And we’re done!”

Well, he’s already opened up and on the floor. If it’ll be done quickly… 

“Fine. But hold still while I…hold…this thing.” 

“O-Okay.” Yellow nodded. “But it works best if you rub it.”

“No.”

“Just a little?”

He sighed. “Will it not work unless I...do that?”

“Not as well,” Yellow said brightly.

Shadow closed his eyes, praying to Chaos or Gaia or whatever was out there that might hear him, and then opened them again.

“...I’m going to use it as local anaesthesia.”

Yellow looked at him blankly. “Local Anna sees the what?”

“Pain relief. If it hurts, say so and I’ll use it.”

“Oh, okay. Um, go ahead.”

Okay. Here goes. Shadow slid his left hand under the thing in his insides, touching it as little as possible. Yellow still quivered. With his other hand, he found the wire again.

He looked searchingly around it for a hole that fit the red wire’s plug. No easy task. It was like looking into a pile of needles for an extremely specific needle in particular. He nudged aside other wires occasionally, as gently as he could.

After a little while, he asked, “Any pain?”

“...Y-Yeah.” Yellow winced. “Hn.”

Reluctantly, Shadow stroked the flat top of the thing with his thumb.

“Now?”

Yellow relaxed, and made a low, deep moan of contentment.

“A-A simple no, just no, is―" Shadow stammered, "is all you needed to―”

“No, no pain, Shadow… Mmm…”

His hands shook. “Stop. Stop moaning. Please.”

“It’s not a pain moan, though? It's more like―”

“It’s distracting! _ PLEASE  _ be quiet.”

“Oh, sorry…”

Shadow took a deep breath to calm down. Steady, Shadow. Just find it and plug it in and no more of this. No more of the weird thoughts he was getting.

It’s a short wire, it can’t be too far…another clump of wires nudged out of the way. A steel sort of box thing, with holes through it for ventilation, and snugly inside was a black electronic looking thing.

It had plugs! Was that the right size hole, there?

Yellow timidly spoke up. “It’s…starting to hurt again.”

“I might have found it. Hold on.”

It took a little bit of maneuvering for him to reach (and an apology, when he bumped the wire plug into the metal and Yellow whimpered) but it went in.

Shadow took his hands out of Yellow’s insides, not quite able to relax yet. “Is this right?”

“Um…yes, I think so!” Yellow smiled. “It’s stopped hurting.”

Shadow sighed, letting his shoulders fall. Thank Chaos. Or Gaia, or whatever deity. “Good.”

“Gosh, that felt good,” Yellow said wistfully. “It’s too bad you don’t have one of those. I-I could rub your thingy for you, and make you feel good too! …Uh, are you alright?”

Shadow wheezed. “Fine.”

“You look all red?”

“And WHAT have YOU TWO been doing?”

Oh no. That offended screech could only mean one thing. Shadow looked up to the one thing on the planet that could make this situation worse. Feather was walking into the room, looking down at them disdainfully over his glasses. 

Yellow sat up, closing the hatch over his torso. “Oof... Hi, Feather. Shadow was just plugging up my hole and rubbing my thingy.”

Feather stammered, “I?! You wHAT?” and then started shrieking. “IN  _ HERE?”  _ He threw his arms out. “OUT IN THE  _ OPEN???” _

“NO!” Shadow started shouting, quite red. “NO, THAT’S NOT WHAT HE MEANT!”

“I’M KINKSHAMING BOTH OF YOU!”

Yellow stared at him blankly. “What…?”

“NO!”

“AT LEAST GET A ROOM???”

“HE  _ MEANT  _ THAT I PLUGGED IN ONE OF HIS WIRES!”

“And rubbed the thingy. It felt really nice.”

“STOP WORDING IT LIKE THAT!”

Yellow blinked, now  _ really _ lost. “Wording it like what?"

“HOW DID YOU EVEN  _ DO _ THAT, SHADOW, WE DON’T HAVE THOSE?!”

“But? We do?” Yellow said, still completely confused. “Our nerve things, on the inside! Those! That’s the thingy!”

“YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO... W-What?” Feather sputtered to a stop, derailed. Shadow counted his lucky stars as he was distracted. “Nerve… things?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Yellow nodded like a bobble head held back and let go. “I-I opened myself up, and...”

Yellow started explaining. In terms, thankfully, that weren’t as suggestive. Shadow quietly got up when he was sure neither of them were looking at him, and slipped away through the nearest hallway.

The sooner he forgot about how weird that made him feel, the better…


	2. Ego’s Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another android, jealous of Yellow's experience, just HAS TO get in on this orgasm thing.

He had no such luck. A day had passed with Shadow completely unable to forget. Everything about that attempted repair job had followed him ever since. He had lain in bed last night with it filling the silence of his room, keeping him from rest, and was the first thing he had thought about that morning. He’d only gotten away from Yellow’s moans and squeals of pleasure in his sleep, which had been unsettled but dreamless. 

He couldn’t focus on anything else at all. Just  _ what _ was making that so hard to forget?

Someone shouted behind him in the hallway. Shadow jumped, startled from his thoughts, and spun around.

Feather was storming his way. “Shadow!  _ There _ you are!”

“Oh no.” He turned to run.

Feather rushed forwards and just barely caught him by the wrist before he could leave. “Don’t you ‘oh no’ me! Listen!”

“If this is about yesterday, I don’t want to hear it."

“Oh, no, you’re not squirming out of this! Yellow told me EVERYTHING!”

Shadow groaned. Of course he did. He hadn’t seen anything weird at all about what happened, he’d just enjoyed it. The lucky damn...

"He said you opened him up and started touching things and―!"

“For the last time,” Shadow said, starting to shout, “it was a repair! Anything else was an accident!”

“I know that!  _ I WANT YOU TO DO ME NEXT! _ ”

Shadow stared at him. 

“You... What?”

“You know!" Feather's voice became just slightly pleading. "Do me! Open me up, mess with the feel good thing! Come on!”

“Are you out of your mind?”

“Yes. Because,” he said calmly, “there’s a feel nice button in my body somewhere.” Feather breathed in.  _ “AND YOU’RE TALKING INSTEAD OF PRESSING IT!” _

“Shut up! We’re out in the damn hallway!”

_ “Fine!” _

Feather yanked on Shadow's arm and bodily dragged him to the nearest storage room. The metal door whirred open on its own, to a mostly empty room with just some crates in the corner, and then shut behind them.

“There!” Feather let go of him and whirled around. “ _ Now  _ will you listen to me?!”

“I heard you very clearly. I didn’t agree to anything.”

“What’s the problem?! You did it for him!”

“Do the words “on accident” just not mean anything to you?”

Feather waved that aside impatiently. “I KNOW what they mean! But what I’m  _ hearing _ is that it’ll be even better once you’re doing it on purpose!”

“Why are you being so damn insistent? If you know about it, do it yourself!”

“I TRIED! It didn’t WORK!” His voice seethed with frustration. “I KNOW the right part, and I messed with it, and it did NOTHING!”

Shadow raised a brow.

Anger twisted his expression and Feather jabbed an offended finger at him. “YOU THINK I GOT IT WRONG, DON’T YOU!”

“Yes.”

“WELL,  _ SMART GUY,”  _ Feather aggressively crossed his arms, “WHY DON’T YOU  _ SHOW ME _ WHERE THE DAMN THING IS!?”

“Feather.” He said flatly. “I am not anywhere near dumb enough to fall for that.”

“COME  _ ON! _ SHOW ME SO I CAN DO IT MYSELF! I…!” He seemed to picture something, and looked far away for a moment. “I’ll definitely want to leave you alone, afterwards…”

He did not need to hear that. “…Alright, fine.” Shadow said with a sigh. “Open yourself up.”

Feather nodded, ears perked up. “Absolutely!”

He dropped to sit cross-legged on the floor, and fiddled open his torso hatch. Shadow knelt to the floor, in a way that would make it easy to rise again.

The flat thing was easy to find; it was in the same place as Yellow’s, and Feather had a few less parts in his insides. Wires all on one end, and the coil on the other.

“It’s this,” Shadow said, pointing at it it his finger at a safe distance.

Feather followed the gesture, and then his face fell. “Oh…I tried that thing already,” he said, crestfallen. “It’s the nerve center. It’s pretty distinct, so I didn’t have any trouble finding it...”

Of course. Of course it didn't work that way. A cold sense that he knew exactly where this was going took hold. “And it…didn’t work.”

“No…” Feather sighed with deep disappointment. “It didn’t. Not when _ I _ touched it. But,” he perked up again, “I’m already opened up, and you’re  _ right here _ ― _ ” _

“Okay, stop.” Shadow raised one hand. “I need to know. Why do you want me to have sex with you?” 

“WHAT?!” Feather jerked away from him. “I don’t! I’m pretty sure that’s  _ physically impossible! _ I’ve seen it on the internet and it’s a gross and gooey organic thing! I just want to feel good; what does that have to do with ANYTHING?!”

Shadow took a deep breath. Great. Now he has to  _ explain. _

“That’s…what it feels like I’m doing. It...” He shook his head, trying again not to think about Yellow’s reactions to even so much of a brush with the nerve center. “It's so damn weird.”

“What, really?” Feather cocked his head, lowering his brows. “Huh. I don’t really see it. But okay, I guess…” He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then spoke up again. “So, is it weird like ‘fuck no’, or weird like ‘whoa what is this’?”

Shadow, never one to be hip with the youth's slang, turned that question over. And then over again. And still couldn’t see what it was supposed to mean. “What?”

“Oh, you know, like…” Feather made vague hand gestures. “’Get it away from me forever!' weird, or like ‘I’ve never done this before and what is this?’ weird.”

Well, of course it was the first one, he wanted to say. Except, if there was a reason he was having so much trouble getting the experience out of his head, then… 

“I...don’t see how that matters,” Shadow answered, with as much dignity as he could muster right then.

“No? I thought it… Ugh, whatever. More importantly! WHAT ON  _ EARTH,” _ Feather said, now shouting, “MAKES THIS LIKE SEX STUFF TO YOU?! It’s not like there’s…” He shuddered. “Ooze.”

Shadow remembered, very clearly, and not anywhere near for the first time that day, the low sound of Yellow moaning his name.

“...The...the noises,” he stammered quietly.

Feather leaned forward a little. “Hello? What did you say?”

Shadow took in a breath to say it again, not looking at him. “The noises!”

“Noi...ses?” His ears perked up with the realization. “Oh, so, if I stayed silent, would THAT be fine? Would that work? Please?”

He’s not going to stop bugging him about this, is he?

“Maybe. Is that physically possible for you?”

Instant swing into offended. “WHAT’S  _ THAT _ SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!”

“You’re loud.” Shadow said. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed.”

“ONLY WHEN I  _ NEED _ TO BE!” Feather pouted. “RUDE!”

He continued on, unruffled. “Shouting at me isn’t helping your case...especially since you want something from me.”

Feather only looked angry for a moment more before understanding. He clapped one hand over his mouth, and said something muffled that may have been an apology in some form.

He let his hand down. “Alright,” he said, now suddenly sounding demure. “What do you want me to do?”

...Okay, he gave in? A little odd, but about damn time.

“No moaning, or screaming, and...” Shadow paused. Pushing away that memory again. “ _ Definitely _ not either of those with my name. Understand?”

“Oh, sure! That’s, that’s…fine?” Feather’s enthusiastic agreement trailed off into confusion. “Wait, what? I mean, I’ll do it, but why would I...?”

“Don’t ask,” Shadow firmly cut him off. “Now either lean against the wall or lie down.”

“Huh? But I’m already sitting.”

“You’ll fall if you don’t.”

“Uh. Alright, if you say so…”

Feather scooted himself back against the wall, and leaned against it, still looking a little puzzled. The torso hatch swung a little as he moved.

“Okay, so…?” It trailed off uncertainly. “What do I do now?”

“Brace yourself, and keep quiet.”

“Wait wait wait, what? Brace myself for WHAT?”

Shadow paused. That was a fair question. He didn’t know what it felt like. He couldn’t. He had just seen the…reactions. 

“For your nerves to scream at you,” is how he chose to describe it. “To thrash around. Tell me if you’re in pain, but otherwise, no noise.” A pause. “You can still back out of this.”

“Er…” Feather considered this for a moment, visibly having second thoughts. Then his expression set and he leaned back, bracing his arms against the wall. “No, I want it.”

Well. Here goes. By necessity, Shadow had to move quite close, mere inches from Feather and the nerve center in his insides.

He gingerly grasped it with his finger tips, both anticipation and dread fighting in him, and ran his thumb down the flat top.

Feather melted against the wall, shuddering slightly. He opened his mouth, and closed it again, no sound making it out. Shadow hastily looked away from the obvious ecstacy on his face.

Feather opened his mouth again. “That’s…good…”

“I, I told you,” he stammered, “n-no talking.”

“You said no…noise,” he said, still obviously in a blissful state. “I’m not… making noises. I’m speaking. Mm…” A moan of contentment. “You’re  _ really good _ at this…”

Shadow was reduced to staring at the floor, unable to speak. Why did this get to him so much? If he just didn’t want to be doing this, he wouldn’t care. He’d be repulsed, wouldn’t he? So why―

“More…”

This was not helping. “Stop. Stop talking.”

“Mm… You can’t stop me.”

“N-No more,” Shadow said, making himself sound firm, “until you quiet down. Wait until I address you.”

Feather shivered. “You’re so  _ mean _ to me! Oh… Fine.”

Shadow waited a moment, to see if he actually was going to be quiet. He glanced up at Feather’s expression, and saw silently closed eyes. Feather frowned, brows lowering into something like frustration, but he still didn’t speak.

“Thank you.” 

As promised, he rubbed his thumb down the top of the wired thing.

With a quiver, Feather went back against the wall, managing to cut off another noise. His mouth worked itself, but made no more sound. He even tried to restrain his breathing, which shuddered when it escaped him.

Shadow had to admit he was a little impressed by this. Most of the time it was impossible to get Feather to shut up. Maybe he should... He glanced at the wired thing. He rubbed it again to reward him. 

Feather’s shaking was more violent this time, barely restraining a squeal. His back arched as he drew in one leg, scraping his foot against the floor towards him. 

Cold regret and confusion washed over Shadow.  _ Why did I want to—!?  _ “Should I stop?”

“NO~!” His voice was breathy and loud. “Oh…! No…”

Shadow had to look down again. At least he wasn’t in pain… 

After what was both an eternity and just a few minutes, Feather’s trembling and shuddering breaths slowed down, and stopped. He slumped in place. 

Shadow withdrew his hand. “There. Done.”

Feather opened his eyes and looked at him. “Done?” He sounded surprised. “Was that…it? I mean,” he added quickly, “it was pretty good, but...”

“But  _ what? _ ”

“Well, I don’t know.” He shrugged. “Just, you know, when Yellow described it, it was a lot more bang.”

Now Shadow was annoyed. All of that and he’s  _ disappointed? “ _ You’re kidding me.”

“It was just so much shorter than I expected. And I didn’t really feel like screaming, either.”

Shadow sputtered. “D-Do you  _ WANT  _ to be screaming?”

“You SAID not to,” Feather raised his voice, “so I THOUGHT I’d FEEL LIKE IT, alright?! It’s a fair assumption!”

Shadow gritted his teeth, two very different impulses at war with each other. Grappling with something giving him strange thoughts and feelings head on, or letting  _ Feather  _ win, who would never let him forget it; neither of which was ideal. Or all bad, either, if he really had to admit it...

“...Okay.” Shadow gave in. “Fine. Sit still, shut up, I’m trying again.”

“Oh,  _ are  _ you,” he began mockingly. “Sure, you bossy―”

“I SAID shut up. Same rules as last time.”

Feather started, startled into realizing Shadow was quite serious. He nodded quietly.

Damn, though, he  _ was  _ bossy. Of course he was. After being at the end of who knows how much manipulation and people ordering him around and a purpose embedded in his head, he  _ liked _ having control―

Shadow took a deep breath. Taking this far too seriously. Being in charge meant not using it irresponsibly. Not to cause harm. Be in control of...well, needing control. It’s someone else’s body he is messing with. Feather is being strangely cooperative so far, actually. He is going to remember that. 

He grasped the wired thing, and ran two fingers down the flat top.

Feather gave the expected quiver of joy, crumpling against the wall. 

“How’s that?”

“Gh...Good!”

He tried, instead of up and down, rubbing it sideways.

“This?”

No shudder this time. “It’s…okay.”

“Hm.” Shadow paused. Did the end of it work too? He shifted it down in his hand to touch the coil at the end. “This?”

**_“AIEEE!_ ** **”**

Shadow jumped, jostling the thing from his hand. Feather relaxed, though he still shivered.

“...What was that?”

Feather looked back up and smiled nervously. “Uh…” He made an equally nervous chuckle. “Can you…you know. Do that again, please?”

“Not pain, then.”

“No.”

Shadow paused. “Can you…not scream?”

“I’ll do what I can.” Feather sighed. “I suppose I'm only getting what I asked for.”

“It won’t…overload you, or something?”

“I, I’ll brace myself! I will. I will.” Feather said, entirely too eagerly. “I’ll be fine.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I am! Come on!”

He doubted that claim, but there was no turning back now. Shadow reached for the wired thing. “Then I’m starting. Tell me if I need to stop.”

Feather made a nervous giggle kind of a laugh, but glanced eagerly between Shadow and the thing in his hand. Already shaking a little, and he’d barely touched it yet.

Took it in his hand, and started a stroke part way up, slowly heading towards the end.

Feather gasped. He got closer to the coil and the android got louder. “Oh! That, that’s perfect!  _ Yes!” _

“No noises.”

He whined. “So  _ mean…!” _

But he bit back the sounds, managing to mostly be quiet. Shadow paused the advance of his fingers, and rubbed up and down just before the coil.

Feather squealed, but bit his lip. His entire body was vibrating with the screams he was forcing down. Despite his best efforts, a desperate, muffled whine made it out of him.

Shadow stopped. Holding that back sounded excruciating. If that was bad enough, what would the coil do? He took pity on him, and lifted his hand off the thing of wires.

Feather gasped with relief and slumped, the tension built up in his body dissipating.

“Wh…” He looked up, panting. “Why’d you stop…so soon?”

“It was too much for you.”

“No! Oh,” he started begging, “I didn’t scream. I didn’t. I did good, please…”

Wasn’t this the part where he gets snippy and argues? “What’s gotten into  _ you?” _

“I’ve been good, Shadow…” Feather went on pleading, not seeming to hear him. “I did everything you said...! Please, please start it again! Let me finish!”

Just as soon as he thinks he gets what's going on, something  _ else  _ comes in and throws him way off... “Only if you stop talking like that!”

Feather shivered, a twisted smile on his face.  _ “Yes!  _ Yes, I’ll stop, I promise…”

Oh, chaos, does giving him orders just add on to it?

To his own considerable confusion and horror, Shadow’s immediate thought was curiosity. What if I pushed him around MORE? Would that get him to scream?

Feather was still and quiet, waiting. He quivered.

Shadow shoved aside those thoughts. He didn’t really need to say anything, anyways. The anticipation was almost enough by itself.

So he again grasped the nerve center, and resumed the advance. His fingers snaked up and over the coil.

Feather struggled not to thrash around, trembling, tensely arced against the wall and floor. His hands were trying to grip the ground, the steel claws in his gloved fingers almost scraping the floor. 

Shadow paused, and then tried sliding his fingers side to side, gently rubbing the bumps of the coil.

Another squeal, and his mouth opened and clamped back shut over and over, gasping. Just barely, he kept himself from shrieking.

He’s almost there. It looked torturous, hovering just short of it. A little push, and...

“That's enough,” Shadow found himself saying. “You've done well." A final rub along the coil. "Scream.”

A breathless trill of delight escaped Feather’s lips. He threw his head back as the sound crescendoed into a scream. “SHADOW! OH, _ YES! _ **_I NEED YOU!_ ** _ ” _ Sheer pleasure reverberated through the whole room.  **“** **_SHADOW~!”_ **

Shadow flinched back with a yell, letting the thing fall, and clapped his hands over his ears.

The calling of his name ended eventually, fading into fluttering sighs. Feather sat very still, eyes closed and panting, basking in it.

Cautiously, Shadow let his hands off his ears.

“Oh…Shadow… Phew.” Feather tried to catch his breath, though physically he really didn’t need to. He straightened his glasses. “Thank you so much. Felt like I would have exploded if I’d…held that in any longer.” He smiled irrepressibly. “ _ Ohhh, _ but that was lovely. Felt  _ amazing.  _ You were  _ fantastic. _ ”

The snippy screamy one was now gushing his praises. He’d long since lost any form of control over this. “Er… Right. At the end… I don't know what came over me.”

“Don’t be so modest! That build up was BEAUTIFUL. It worked so  _ well. _ ”

“What? That wasn’t...” He really had no idea why he’d done that. Or what he'd done, exactly. “Worked well?”

Feather cleared his throat, and said importantly, “Every woman adores a fascist.”

Shadow stared at him.  _ “…What?” _

“Well, okay,” Feather admitted, “that’s not a perfect quote slash metaphor. I’m not a woman, and I don’t  _ think _ you have fascist leanings...”

“What the hell are you talking about?"

“I'm getting there, bossypants! I, uh…” He sounded just a bit sheepish. “For me, I'm either in charge, or...er, completely subordinate. When I'm not in charge, I kinda  _ like _ being ordered around. A little. In some contexts.”

The part of him that had been enjoying the whole thing noted that this dovetailed VERY well into his own desire for control. It could be…convenient.

“Oh,” Shadow managed weakly.

“Just SOMETIMES. But it really helped the whole feel good process, you know?”

“Ah. I. Yes.”

Feather stopped, and looked at him searchingly. “Did you enjoy it too? It sure seemed like you were, especially when―”

“Yes. No. Maybe!”

“What?”

“Robots,” he started to rant, mostly to himself, “Why robots? I could be conquering the world. What happened to steer my life in this direction? What went wrong?”

“I-I beg your pardon?” Feather said, offended. “ANDROIDS, thank you, not ROBOTS!”

“Why this? Why now?”

“What are you going on about?”

“Whatever I just did to you,” Shadow said, raising his voice,  _ “I liked it!” _

“Well! That’s…” Feather trailed off. He’d been ready to be offended again. “Oh. But, wait, isn’t that a good thing?”

“When I was said I wanted to discover who I was, _I didn’t mean_ _finding out I’m into robot sex!”_

“Again, it’s not sex.”

_ “Feather!”  _ Shadow snapped, just about out of patience. _ “It.  _ **_IS!”_ **

“But LOOK, I  _ loved _ it, and I think sex is gross!”

“Yes,” Shadow crossed his arms. “But there you damn well were, with the screaming and noises and thrashing around! What do you call that?”

Feather sputtered into silence. Hard to argue with that when he’s just been at the end of what was pretty much a handjob. And had a very loud orgasm. “Erm…”

The door slid open. Both of them jumped.

Blue stepped in, his gun raised.

“I could hear that through the ductwork.” His eyes flickered red in Shadow’s direction. “What were you  _ doing _ to him?”

Oh no. There was really no way he could make this sound not weird. “Ah―”

Feather squeaked. “It’s FINE, Blue!” He hastily shut his torso hatch. “Just go!”

“But you were screaming!”

“Not like THAT! He was servicing me, okay? Maintenance. Unintended side effect. You know how it is.”

Blue glanced between him and Shadow, taking in his denials and Shadow’s red face. “Er, no, I…I really don’t.” He tilted his head, sounding immensely confused. “Is this one of those sensation things, like you younger ones have?”

“S-Something like that! It’s FINE! DON’T SHOOT ANYBODY!” 

Slowly, he lowered it. “Okay, if you say you aren’t hurt…”

Feather nodded frantically. “Yes! Nothing you need to worry about! OKAY?! PLEASE JUST LEAVE!”

Blue nodded slowly, though with a last suspicious look at Shadow. “Alright, I hear you. See both of you later.”

The door slid shut behind him.

The silence was palpably awkward. Feather fidgeted.

“Uh.” He said, bravely trying to speak. “That was…very good, uh, sex, or whatever it…was.”

Shadow nodded. He had no intelligent response.

“Er, I, uh,” Feather stammered a few more times. “What do I even say, here? Thank you? For the, for that? Yeah. Thank you.” He shot to his feet. “Bye!”

By the time he thought to say farewell, the door was shut again with Feather long gone.

That was fine. Shadow stayed still on the floor. He had no idea what he would have said either. There was little he could think of to discuss that wasn’t obvious. Talking about it afterwards had little point.

Thinking was another matter. Pleasuring the robots. What did he think of that now?

Well. Facing it had given him a solid answer. He  _ wouldn’t  _ mind doing that again. Might have to actually thank Feather. Just verbally. Nothing extravagant.

Shadow stood up, and left the room, more solid than when he’d come in.


End file.
